Senior Year
by Brooke47
Summary: Hidden Camera Sequel. It's senior year and all everyone wants is to forget about the drama from last year. But you don't always get what you want. Jori. Rated M. Chapter 4/?
1. Welcome Back

**Sorry for the delay, but I just started back at school and it's taking up most of my time! This is the best that I could do given the situation. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Not a lot had happened since the Full Moon Jam. After that night there had only been about three months left of school. And luckily for everyone at Hollywood Arts, Beck had seemed to have given up on trying to rip Tori and Jade apart. There had been one confrontation before summer break but nothing really happened. It was more awkward than anything. But even though everything was quiet, the group couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

Other than the very awkward confrontation with Beck, the rest of the summer had been filled with a lot of good times. From Tori and Jade going on beach dates, to the gang just hanging out as usual. They had all grown accustomed to Beck not being around and actually found it more comfortable.

As much fun as the group may have had during the break, they knew that they would have to return to Hollywood Arts for one last year. They were all a little on edge about returning for senior year, and not just because of Beck. It was their _final _year, and after they graduated they all knew that each of them would move on to bigger and better things. But that's life, and they all knew that they had to deal with it.

Tori's alarm clock woke her up early Friday morning. Yes, Friday, because apparently the school board is stupid and couldn't wait for Monday like any sane person would. She rolled over in her bed and reluctantly turned off her alarm. She got up out of the warmness that was her bed and headed downstairs to make her breakfast.

When she had gotten about halfway down the stairs to the main floor of the house, she was surprised when she heard people talking in the kitchen. One of the voices belonging to someone she hadn't heard from in a while. Trina, her sister. She felt a wave of anger wash over her as she stomped down the remaining steps and into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Tori asked, the venom and sharpness clear in her voice.

"Honey, your sister has agreed to get help." Her mother stated, resting her hands on the back of Trina's shoulders.

Trina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so I'm going to be moving back in here so mom and dad can keep an eye on me." Trina added casually.

Tori sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Great. I'm glad you're finally getting help." Tori replied honestly.

Trina smiled. "Thanks little sis." Trina replied as she walked past Tori into the living room to get her suitcases and no doubt bring them into her old room to unpack.

Tori's mom must have sensed the younger girl's unease with the situation, because she walked over to her and pulled her into a light hug.

"Don't worry sweetie. Your sister is really going to get help this time, she knows she needs it." The oldest Vega said as she released her youngest daughter from the comforting hug.

"I know." Tori said, smiling at how supportive her mother was being for her older sister.

Mrs. Vega returned the smile and headed upstairs to help Trina unpack while Tori remained in the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Tori decided on cereal. Fruit Loops to be exact. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and dumped the cereal in it then poured the milk in it shortly afterwards. Once she returned the cereal and milk to their original spots, she took her bowl of Fruit Loops and sat down at the table to eat it. When she was done she put the bowl in the dishwasher and headed up the stairs to finish getting ready for her first day of school.

She decided to wear something simple; a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white striped top and a beige blazer. She went to the washroom to brush her hair and teeth then returned to her bedroom to apply her makeup. Once she was satisfied she slipped on a pair of tall, suede boots, grabbed her backpack and her phone then headed out the door to her car and continued to school.

About ten minutes after she had left the house she arrived at Hollywood Arts. It was still a bit early so the parking lot was almost empty. She found a spot near the entrance, turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt, deciding to stay in the car for a while.

While sitting alone in the car, she got to thinking, and finally let everything that had happened over the past couple of months sink in. She was amazed at how quickly things between her and Jade had changed, how they went from sworn enemies one day, to partners the next. But her love for Jade came at a price. She had lost someone she had once considered a best friend at one point in her life. And even though he turned out to be a total dick, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss having him around.

Beck, up until recently, had always been there for Tori. He had always been a good friend to her, and everyone else in their little posse. She had trusted him and he had trusted her, or at least she thought he trusted her. She wasn't sorry about the way things turned out because; well, because she got Jade. But Tori being Tori had a guilty conscience, even though she shouldn't.

That's just the kind of person Tori is. Regardless of how many times someone hurt her; she would always forgive them in the end. But this time was different. Not only did he hurt her, but he hurt their whole circle of friends and almost ruined a relationship. She knew she had to stand her ground this time, and with Jade and André by her side, she knew she could do it.

A knock on the car window startled her out of her thoughts. It was Jade with two coffees in her hands.

Ah, Jade. She had grown so much as a person in the past few months. She was actually happy, although that didn't stop her from losing her temper from time to time, and Tori was actually okay with that. Jade was opening up more to Tori, Jade was giving Tori her heart, and trusting her not to break it, and Tori only asked for the same in return.

"Morning babe." Jade greeted as she handed Tori one of the two coffees as Tori got out of the car, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Morning and thanks." Tori replied giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"So why were you just sitting in the car?" Jade asked as they started to walk into the school that had been empty for nearly two months.

Tori shrugged. "Just thinking." She replied as she walked with Jade to her locker.

"About?" Jade asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing to worry about. Just letting everything sink in, you know?" Tori admitted as she waited for Jade to finish packing stuff in her scissor decorated locker.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately too. It's crazy isn't it?" Jade asked, locking her locker and walking with Tori over to hers.

"Mhm, I guess it's just a lot to wrap my head around." Tori said as they reached her locker.

She saw the words _Make it Shine _and smiled softly, slowly brushing the tips of her fingers down the locker, taking the time to trace each letter with her fingers, as she remembered everything that had happened since transferring to Hollywood Arts. From getting black coffee dumped in her hair on her very first day, to Hollywood Arts' very first Prome and how Jade tried to sabotage it.

Jade gently kissed her on the cheek, awaking her from her daydream. "What's going on up there?" Jade asked, pointing to her girlfriend's head, generally concerned for her well-being.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know, I just keep thinking about stuff, and just how-" She started crying silently on Jade's shoulder.

Jade led her to the janitor's closet then closed and locked the door behind them. She sat down on the floor next to her quietly sobbing girlfriend and held her. Ever since being with Tori, the raven-haired girl had gotten better at her people skills, and comforting people, although she would only be nice and comforting when Tori was around. She could only do so much good things in one day.

Tori wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, leaning her head on Jade's leather clad shoulder.

Jade chuckled. "For what?"

"For crying. It's not even graduation yet and I'm already a mess." Tori whined.

Jade shrugged. "Don't stress about things that haven't even happened yet Vega. Just enjoy our last year here and when graduation comes we can worry about it then." Jade said, resting her head on top of Tori's.

"Aren't you even a little upset about everything?" Tori asked quietly.

"Of course I am, but right now I think you're upset enough for the both of us." She joked.

Tori laughed as she wiped more tears away from her eyes. "Okay, let's go." She said as she stood up and returned to her locker to put her things in it.

By the time she had managed to pack everything in her locker it was time to head to her first period class. She grabbed her books from her locker then headed over to Jade's locker so they could walk together to Sikowitz's class.

Upon arriving in the unusual teacher's class, they were a bit surprised to find it empty. They sat in the front and waited for either Sikowitz or anyone else they knew to walk in the class.

"So what other classes do you have this semester?" Tori asked.

"Um, I have this class first period, Creative Writing second, lunch third, and then I have this volunteer co-op thing for the rest of the afternoon. You?" Jade answered.

"This class first period, Singing and Song Writing, lunch, and the same thing as you. Which class are you going to be working in?" Tori asked, silently hoping they'd be assistants in the same classes.

"Introduction to Acting for-"

"Mrs. Lewis' grade nine class?" Tori interrupted excitedly.

Jade looked confused. "That's the one. Why?"

Tori squealed. "Because that's the same class I'm working in too!" Tori answered, knowing her day just got a little better.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of my favorite girls in the world." André said as he waltzed into the partially empty classroom.

"André!" Tori yelled as she jumped out of her chair and gave her best friend a hug. "How was New York?" She asked as she released him from her death grip.

"It was amazing. I almost didn't come back." He joked as he sat down next to Tori.

"Well I'm glad you did." Tori said as a very sad-looking Cat walked in the room and sat next to André.

"Aye little red, what's wrong?" André asked the not so perky redhead.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I'm just a little tired." She answered untruthfully, but Jade saw right through her lie and she knew it.

"If you say so." André replied.

Cat smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She replied.

André shrugged as the class started to fill up with familiar faces. The shruggers sat in their usual spots and Robbie and Rex sat next to Jade, seeing that it was the only seat left. Sikowitz was late, per usual.

"Hello class. Seeing how most of you have taken my class for the past three years, you know who I am. Those of you who have suffered a brain trauma and have no idea who I am, tough luck. It sucks to be you." Sikowitz greeted as he took a drink from his coconut. "So, we're going to start with an acting exercise. André and Jade please come up to the stage." Both easily obliged and continued up to the stage.

"Now what?" André asked.

"Robbie, give me a scenario." Sikowitz shouted as he pointed to the boy with glasses.

"Um, they're on an airplane that's about to crash." Robbie stated, smiling at the idea.

"Very well. So the way this works is you two act out the scenario that was given and when I say freeze, you freeze in whichever position you happen to be in and then someone else will take your place then start another scenario from the position they are in. Got it? Good, go!" He shouted as he hopped off the stage and slapped his foot on an unoccupied chair.

"Oh my goodness! The plane's gonna crash!" André exclaimed as he slapped both of his hands on his face in a dramatic gesture.

"What do we do?" Jade asked, with the same worry plastered on her face.

"I say we jump." André suggested.

Jade shook her head. "That's insane! We're thirty-thousand feet up in the air! We'll never live!" Jade shouted.

"Then we'll hold onto each other and hope for the best." André said as he took Jade's hand.

"Okay." Jade hugged him.

"FREEZE!" Sikowitz shouted. Both actors froze in the spot. "Cat, switch spots with André." Cat reluctantly went to the stage and got into the same position André had just been in.

"And, ACTION!" Sikowitz shouted once again.

"I'm so happy you liked your Christmas present!" Cat shouted as she returned the hug.

"I loved it!" Jade exclaimed as she released the redhead from the hug.

"I'm glad you did." Cat replied.

"Now it's time for _your_ gift." Jade said with a sly look on her face. She took crept closer to Cat and began tickling her, causing the redhead to burst into laughter.

"No! No! Stop it!" The shorter girl exclaimed, running short on breath.

"FREEZE!" Sikowitz shouted. "Tori take over for Jade." Tori walked up to the stage and hovered over Cat like she was going to tickle her and Jade returned to her seat. "ACTION!"

"I know you have it here somewhere!" Tori yelled.

Cat looked frightened. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please get off of me!" She begged.

"You took my wallet and I want it back!" Tori yelled.

"Fine, let me get up and I'll give it to you." Cat replied. She got up and handed an imaginary wallet to Tori.

"Ah, that is indeed my wallet." Tori said, smiling happily. "Never. Take it. Again." Tori answered, invading Cat's personal space.

"FREEZE!" Sikowitz shouted. "Beck, take Cat's spot." Tori visibly gulped as her face paled.

Sikowitz was completely oblivious to the events that had occurred a couple of months ago. Now Beck was going to be up in Tori's personal space with a scenario that _he _had to come up with. Beck casually swaggered up to the stage and swiftly got into the same position Cat had been in moments before. Tori eyed him nervously.

"ACTION!" Sikowitz called out and Tori tensed.

"I'm sorry." Beck said, slowly leaning away from Tori.

Tori scoffed. "How many times have I heard that before?" Tori asked, unsure of whether this was real or not.

Beck grabbed her by the shoulders, she stiffened and he released her. "I know I have made mistakes in the past, and I'll no doubt make them in the future. But I just want you to know, whether you believe it or not, I am sorry." Beck explained.

"I don't know what to say." Tori admitted.

Beck placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything. Just kiss me." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tori's gaze quickly shifted to Jade who was now in a very defensive stance, ready for war, if need be.

Tori shook her head at Jade. "But Mr Minister, what if the townspeople were to find out?" Tori questioned.

Beck grabbed her chin. "Stop worrying about them! If they want to judge us, let them. I don't care what they think. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same way towards me." He shouted. "You have to." He whispered quietly afterwards.

Tori pulled her head from his grasp. "I'm sorry Mr Minister, but I don't. Good day to you." She said as she walked off stage and over to her seat next to Jade.

"AND SCENE!" Sikowitz shouted.

Beck grumbled and returned to his seat. Just as he sat down the bell rang, and Tori received a text message.

_Can we talk alone during lunch? –Andre_

Tori read it and doubled checked with Jade to make sure it was okay. Jade wanted to talk to Cat anyway so it was fine with her.

_Yeah, no problem. Meet me at my locker after class. –Tori_

Tori and Jade parted ways and they both made their way to their separate classes. Tori's Singing and Song Writing class seemed to fly by. She didn't have anyone she knew personally in that class, but there were a few familiar faces. She quickly packed up her things and hurried to her locker where a very nervous looking André was standing.

"Hey André, ready to go?" Tori asked as she took money out of her bag and returned her bag to her locker, locking it once she was done.

"Yup, let's go." He said as he put his arm around her and they walked out of the building to Tori's car for some privacy.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tori asked as she started up her car and drove out of the parking lot.

"You remember Meredith, right?" André asked, growing more and more uneasy by the second.

"Yeah, why?" Tori asked as she pulled up to a Mc Donald's drive through.

"Well, she was in New York when I was there, so we got to talking about life and such and she invited me to this party." André started to explain, but stopped when he saw that they were coming up to the intercom.

"Welcome to Mc Donald's, how can I help you today?" A woman's distorted voice asked over the speaker.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake and," Tori paused and looked over at André, "You want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a strawberry shake too." He said, smiling in appreciation.

Tori nodded. "Make that two strawberry milkshakes please." She said politely.

"No problem. Anything else today?" The woman asked.

"Nope, that's it." Tori answered.

"Okay, your total is five dollars and thirty-two cents. First window please." And with that Tori continued up to the first window and paid for both shakes then parked in an empty parking space, turning the car off and giving her best friend her full attention.

"As I was saying, she invited me to this party and we started drinking and everything was chill. The next thing I know we're upstairs, um, doing, well you know." André said, hoping Tori wouldn't make him explain.

"That's great André. So are you two dating now?" Tori asked as she took a really long drink from her milkshake.

"Well, that's the thing. Two weeks ago, she called me and told me that she was pregnant." André said, picking at his fingernails.

Tori almost choked on her milkshake. "What?" Initial shock was her reaction. Then it turned into one of happiness. "Aw André, you're going to be a father!" Tori said as she pulled her best friend into a bear hug.

"You're not mad?" André asked as Tori released him from the death grip.

Tori giggled. "Of course not André. I'm so happy for you and Meredith." Tori said as she gave her best friend a big smile of reassurance.

André smiled back. "Thanks chica. It means a lot. And before you ask, of course I'm going to be there for it. I'm not going to be like my father." André said as he buckled his seat belt.

Tori copied him. "I wasn't going to ask. You're a good man André, and you're going to make a great father." Tori said as she started the car again.

"Thanks for understanding chica." André said as he relaxed into the seat.

"But I want to get to know Meredith better. I'm going to have a little back to school get together at my house tonight. Bring her, and introduce her to the group." Tori said as they arrived back at the school and into the same parking spot she had pulled out of.

"Will do." André agreed as they both got out of the car.

* * *

**So there's chapter one. I hope that it was okay. I'm kind of in a really depressed mood because Victorious is officially over, so I refuse to watch the last episode. I'll probably end up watching it though because I just love the show so much. Seriously, Saturday night I got drunk and listened to country music. Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic. **

**R.I.P Victorious.**

**I dedicate the song Breathe by Taylor Swift to the end of an amazing show and such a talented cast.**

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to start with Jade and Cat's talk. If you haven't already noticed, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. **

**Also, I'm going to be starting other stories, but I'm going to try to keep this one regularly updated.**

**Remember to review please! Reviews give me inspiration! :)**


	2. The Party - Part One

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Glad to see some of the readers from Hidden Camera.  
I loved how Dan decided to make Jade and Tori spend the entire night together. He ships Jori too, and that makes me slightly less miserable about the show ending. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jade's Script writing class had just let out and she was going to be spending her first lunch break of the year trying to figure out what was bothering the usually cheerful redhead. She would rather be spending it with her gorgeous girlfriend, but Tori needed to be a good best friend, and so did Jade. So Jade was now wandering the halls looking for Cat. She found her after five minutes of searching.

"Hey kitty-cat." Jade said as she approached her.

"Hi." Cat said, still appearing to be unhappy.

"What's wrong?" Jade demanded.

"It's nothing, really." Cat said, avoiding Jade's impatient glare.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Jade shouted, scaring the smaller girl in the process.

Cat grimaced at the high-pitched tone of Jade's voice. "How can you tell if you have a broken heart?" she asked, keeping her gaze locked on the floor.

Jade grabbed Cat's arm. "Come with me."

Cat unknowingly obliged. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"To get food. I'm starving." Jade answered as they exited the school and went to the Grub Truck.

"How can I help you ladies today?" Festus greeted.

"Give me a salad." Jade demanded. She then looked at Cat questioningly.

"I'll have a burrito." Cat added.

Festus nodded. "Here you go. One salad for the rude lady and one burrito for the sad one." He said as he handed both of them their already made food and Jade handed him a five dollar bill and left with Cat in tow.

They sat at their regular table and ate their food in silence. The silence was starting to bother Jade so she finally answered Cat's question.

"You feel empty. It's like nothing can ever fill that emptiness again. Sometimes it might feel like you can't breathe, or it might feel like your heart is literally breaking. You start to wonder if there's something wrong with _you_ or what _you_ could do better. You start listening to country music and you're just sad all the time. Why?" Jade answered, knowing all too well exactly what heartbreak felt like.

Cat looked surprised. "It's Robbie." She started, "He's dating this girl from North Ridge. They've been dating for almost two months now." Cat answered sadly.

This time it was Jade's turn to look surprised. "You like Robbie?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "But I waited too long and now he has someone else." She said, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder and crying silently.

Jade patted her head comfortingly. "Cat, it's okay. I'm sure Robbie's still crazy about you." She reassured the smaller girl.

Cat looked up at her with hope radiating in her eyes. "You really think so?" She beamed.

Jade nodded. "I _know _so. He'd be crazy to not be still head-over-heels for you." Jade said, smiling softly.

Cat pulled her into a death grip of a hug and thanked her nearly thirty times before releasing her. Jade internally cursed herself for letting Tori turn her into such a softie.

"So how are you and Tori?" Cat asked; now back to her normal cheery self.

Jade smiled at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "We're good kiddo." She answered, when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes.

"Guess who it is!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat, I know it's you, and I swear to God if you don't get your filthy burrito hands off of me I'm going to-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips kissing hers. Her eyes were still covered so she immediately assumed that it was Cat.

"Cat! What the fuck!" She shouted, violently removing the person's hands from her face.

She turned around to see a very offended looking Tori. "I didn't know that I kissed like Cat." Tori said with a mock hurt expression on her face.

"You don't. But I guess that explains why I tasted strawberries instead of burrito." Jade said, shrugging slightly.

Tori's eyes widened as she sat down next to Jade and let everything that she had just said sink in. "How would you know how Cat kisses?" Tori asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jade turned red. "I-I don't. I mean, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Jade shouted out of frustration.

Tori chuckled. "Ge'ez, I was just teasing you. No need to get all upset." Tori said, raising her hands in a mock defensive manner.

"No need to get all upset." Jade said in the accent she used to mock Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori exclaimed, throwing her hands down to her sides.

Jade smirked, knowing she had won. "Whatever. So what did André want?" Jade asked casually, taking a bite of her salad.

"Can't tell you. Best friend code." Tori replied, taking a drink out of her strawberry milkshake.

"Well did you talk to him about anything other than his issues?" Jade asked as she took another bite.

Tori nodded her head and popped the straw out of her mouth. "I'm having a party tonight. Well it's more of a get together. But yeah, and André might have an announcement to make." Tori said, taking another drink from her milkshake.

"Great." Jade answered, getting up to throw her empty salad tray in the garbage can.

"Can I come too?" Cat asked.

"Of course. But don't tell anyone, _please _Cat. It's just going to be me, you, Jade, André, Robbie and Rex." Tori answered.

Cat nodded. "Okay." And she skipped off.

"Where's Cat going?" Jade asked, looking in the direction the small redhead disappeared into.

"I don't know. She just left." Tori replied.

Jade shrugged and sat down beside her girlfriend. "So, who's going to this party?" she asked.

"You, me, Cat, André, Rex and Robbie." Tori said, looking in the direction of the school.

"Cool." Jade replied.

Tori nodded. "So, this time two years ago, was the first day we met." She brought up.

Jade smirked a little, and then looked at Tori. "Shit! Is this like, an anniversary or something? Was I supposed to get you something?" she mock-panicked.

Tori looked hurt but quickly hid it. "N-no, I was just telling you that I remembered." Tori replied as she linked her hand with Jade's.

Jade smiled. "You're still a terrible liar, Vega." She proclaimed.

Tori tensed. "I am not!" she defended.

"Whatever you say." Jade teased.

Before Tori could reply, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Both girls stood up from the table and made their way back inside the school. Jade went to her locker, and Tori went to hers and they met back in the middle of the hall when they were both done.

"Ready for class?" Tori cheerfully asked.

"Not really." Jade admitted, as they started walking up the stairs to their class.

Tori frowned. "Why not?" She wondered.

"Because, we're going to be sitting in a room full of stupid freshmen all afternoon, that's why!" Jade complained.

Tori smiled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." She said as they entered the classroom.

Upon arriving, they saw that the room was filled with about twenty desks on one side of the room that were facing the miniature stage on the right. The teacher's desk was to the left of the stage. Both girls walked up to the teacher's desk, and waited to be noticed. When the teacher didn't acknowledge their presence, Jade began to get impatient.

"Hey!" She shouted, startling, the teacher, Tori and the class.

"What?" The really young-looking, female teacher snapped.

She was very pretty; some might even say she was beautiful. She had long, light brown hair, a petite facial structure, and hypnotizing blue-grey eyes. Tori was absolutely mesmerized by this new teacher. This did not go unnoticed by Jade.

"We're the student teachers." Jade spit out, earning a glare from Tori.

Tori apologetically smiled at the young teacher. "I'm Tori Vega and this is Jade West. We were assigned to help in this class." Tori politely explained.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What she said. Where do we sit?" she asked impatiently.

The attractive teacher stood up. She was very short – maybe a little taller than Cat. She looked really fit and, well, stunning. Even for a teacher. She extended her hand out to Tori.

"I'm Miss Lewis, the grade nine Introduction to Acting teacher." She graciously introduced herself.

Tori accepted the handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, we're all happy to meet each other. Now can we skip the pleasantries and teach the class?" Jade complained.

Miss Lewis cleared her throat and removed her hand from the other girl's grip. "Yes, sorry about that. You and Tori can have a seat at the back of the class and just observe for the day. I'll let you know if I need any help." She explained, now avoiding the tanned girl's gaze.

"Sure thing." Jade replied as she grabbed Tori's hand and stormed to the back of the class with her.

They both sat down and Jade shot daggers at Tori.

"What?" The Latina innocently questioned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what." She snarled.

Tori looked confused. "No, I don't." She honestly answered.

Jade groaned. "I'm talking about you and little miss perfect over there." She stated accusingly.

"What? Jade, we literally _just _met. How could there possibly be anything going on between us?" Tori asked.

"Maybe you didn't really have lunch with André today. Maybe you went and met up with hot stuff up there." Jade accused, nodding her head in the direction of the teacher.

"You have to be kidding me. This cannot be a real conversation that I'm having right now." Tori stated, hoping to wake up from whatever dream she was having.

"Why don't you ask your new mistress over there?" Jade hissed.

Jade knew that this was getting out of hand and just plain ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Tori was hers, she didn't like to share. She didn't play well with others. So the minute she saw this new teacher as a threat she immediately went into protective mode.

"You know what? We need to pay attention." Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest and facing the front of the class.

"Oh. So you think I'm ugly." Jade accused.

"What? When did I even say anything like that?" Tori questioned, growing more and more confused with their conversation by the second.

"Girl's could you please pay attention?" Miss Lewis respectfully asked from the front of the classroom.

"Of course your majesty." Jade muttered.

"Sorry." Tori mumbled.

The rest of the class slowly dragged on, but when it was done, as soon as Jade heard the last bell, she was the first out of the class. Tori stayed back until the rest of the class left. She knew she should have gone after Jade, but she needed to apologize for their abrupt behavior at the beginning of the class.

"Hi Miss Lewis." Tori hesitantly greeted as she approached the teacher.

The teacher scoffed. "Please, call me Rose outside of class. Miss Lewis sounds old."

Tori smiled. "Rose? Like the flower?" she asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes. I hate it. Let's move on now." She answered, half-jokingly.

Tori cleared her throat and continued. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for mine and Jade's behavior in class today." The younger girl started.

"Oh, don't worry about it. She seems like the jealous type." Rose answered, slightly winking.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." Tori joked.

Rose looked at her watch and started packing up her stuff. "Dammit. Um, look, Tori, I gotta go. I'm late for, well, everything. But maybe we can continue this Monday?" She asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Tori thought hard about what she was about to say. "How about tonight? I'm having a little get together with my friends tonight at my house, you should come." She said, smiling brightly.

Rose smiled back appreciating. "I really shouldn't." She stated sadly.

"Oh come on. Not all of my friends are like Jade." Tori coaxed.

The young teacher looked like she was having an internal war inside her head. "Okay. Give me your phone and then you can text me the address later tonight." She said, grabbing the younger girl's phone.

She input her number and left the classroom after Tori.

Tori happily made her way to her locker and grabbed her bag, closing the locker afterwards. The hallways were empty. She wasn't surprised to see that Jade had left without her. She pulled out her phone as she left the building.

_Jade, we need to talk... –Tori _

As soon as she hit 'send' she immediately regretted the way she worded the text.

_I don't want to talk to you. –Jade _

Tori rolled her eyes, and typed in a reply.

_Well we need to talk eventually. Are you still coming to my not-party tonight? –Tori_

Tori sent the message and continued to her car. She didn't get the next message until she had started her car.

_Maybe. –Jade_

Tori smiled. She knew by now that when Jade said 'maybe' it was most likely a yes.

_Good, 'cause I have a surprise for you. –Tori_

Tori was half way home when she heard her phone go off again. She decided to ignore it, not wanting to get into an accident. She pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. She grabbed her phone and read the message.

_What is it Vega? You know I hate surprises. –Jade _

Tori laughed.

_I can't tell you. It's a surprise. And you hate everything. –Tori_

She grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and made her way into the house. She wasn't surprised to see that the house was empty.

_If you won't tell me then I'm coming over. –Jade_

Tori rolled her eyes.

_Fine. Suit yourself. –Tori_

She set her phone down on the kitchen counter and took her bag upstairs with her. She wanted to get changed into something a little more comfortable to prepare for the little gathering she was having. She stripped herself of her jacket and shirt, and then her jeans. She sighed in relief now that her legs could breathe once again. She pulled on a pair of loose-fitting, light grey sweatpants and before she could slip on a shirt her phone started ringing.

Tori internally cursed herself for not bring her phone with her to her room. She quickly grabbed a plain white t-shirt and jogged down the stairs. She ran over to her phone and answered it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" She answered, out of breath.

"Hey chica what's up?" André greeted.

"Nothing really, just getting changed and waiting for Jade." Tori answered honestly.

"Cool. So do you want me to bring anything for the party?" André asked.

"Just your girlfriend." Tori replied. She could hear André smiling over the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Oh, and I'll call Robbie too." André said.

"Thanks André. You're the best. See you." Tori finished, hanging up the phone after André had hung up.

Tori set her phone in its previous spot just as Jade stormed through the door.

"Jesus Vega, do you walk around like that all the time, or should I invite myself over more often?" Jade teased, closing the door behind her.

Tori blushed and grabbed her shirt off the counter and quickly slipped it on. "Maybe you should learn to knock." She retorted.

Jade rolled her eyes. "So what's my surprise?" the raven-haired girl questioned.

"You're going to have to wait until later." Tori answered.

Jade groaned. "Why?" She whined.

Tori stifled a laugh. "Because I said so."

Jade pouted, but Tori didn't cave. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Jade questioned, eyeing her girlfriend up and down.

Tori shrugged. "Maybe. I might just put on a pair of jeans."

"I got you something." Jade announced.

Tori's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and put out your hands." Jade ordered.

Tori obliged and waited patiently for Jade's gift. When she felt something rather soft and light in her hands, she opened her eyes and stared at the object in her hands questionably, waiting for Jade to explain.

"What is this?" Tori asked.

Jade frowned. "It's a pillow." She stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well I know that, but why'd you get me a pillow?" Tori asked, holding up the white pillow for Jade to see.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. "Remember how I got makeup all over your dead grandmother's pillow?" she asked.

Tori looked at Jade, then at the pillow, then back at Jade. "You fixed the pillow? What? How? When?" she stammered.

"I actually just bleached the complete _shit _out of it, but it worked." Jade answered, smiling shyly.

Tori walked up to Jade and hugged her. "Thank you so much." She said before she gave Jade a soft peck on the lips.

"Well I _did _ruin it so I kind of felt obligated to fix it." Jade said as Tori pulled back from the hug.

"Still, it was really sweet of you." Tori gushed.

Jade and Tori walked over to the couch and sat down, and Tori was cuddling into Jade's side.

"You know what I like about you?" Jade asked as she was playing with the tanned girls locks of hair.

"What?" Tori replied.

"You appreciate the little things." Jade admitted.

Tori looked up at her confusedly. "Huh?"

Jade sighed. "Remember how I got Beck a can of lemonade for his birthday and he got all pissed off about it?" Tori nodded, "Well, I just got you a pillow that I technically owed you and you were practically in tears. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird or something." Jade said.

Tori giggled. "Jade, you're not weird. Well, you kind of are, but like a good weird, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess. So are you going to tell me what my surprise is now?" Jade asked, feeling hopeful.

Tori was conflicted. She was already really nervous about the 'surprise' she had planned for Jade, and if she were to do it now, well, she wouldn't be able to. But, Jade had been so nice and considerate for fixing her grandmother's pillow, so she would feel bad if she said no. Luckily, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tori shouted.

"Hi!" Cat said as she opened the door.

"Hey." Tori and Jade greeted simultaneously.

"What're you doing here so early Cat? The party doesn't start until nine." Tori questioned.

Cat looked confused. "But it's already after eight-thirty." The short redhead explained.

Both Tori and Jade looked shocked. "Wow. I guess time really passes by when you're enjoying yourself." Tori commented, earning a nod from Jade.

"I'll get the drinks out. Are they still in the same place?" Jade asked as she got up off the couch.

"Yup, just go through the kitchen door and it's the second door on your right." Tori directed.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Cat asked.

Tori looked somewhat offended. "Do I really look _that _bad?" she asked self-consciously.

Cat walked up to her and started playing with her hair. "Yeah."

Tori sighed and walked away, grabbing her phone off of the kitchen counter before heading up the stairs to her room to change into the jeans she had worn earlier that day. Upon arriving in her room she remembered that she was supposed to text Rose. So she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_Hey Rose, it's Tori. My address is 1379 Hillcrest Drive. Let me know if you can make it. :{) –Tori _

Tori sent the text and tossed her phone onto her bed. She slipped out of her grey sweatpants and shimmied into her tight skinny jeans. When they were on, she buttoned and zipped them up and grabbed her phone to see that there was a new message. She opened it.

_Hi Tori. You're right around my neighborhood so I'll try to swing by later tonight. I hope that's okay. –Rose _

Tori couldn't help but smile at the text message. As she turned to leave the room – still smiling dumbly at her phone – Jade opened the door.

_Okay, sounds good. See you later. :{D –Tori _

She pressed send and looked up at Jade.

"Who're you getting all googly-eyed for, Vega?" Jade asked, trying to peak at the girl's phone.

Tori pressed the sleep button and shoved the phone in her pocket. "No one special." She lied.

"Oh my God! You were texting that fucking teacher bitch weren't you!" Jade accused.

"Yes, but we're just friends." Tori answered truthfully.

"It doesn't matter! You know how I feel about her!" Jade angrily spat back.

"But our friendship is entirely platonic. I don't see how it's a big deal." Tori replied, still keeping calm.

"Whether it's platonic or not doesn't matter! What matters is, you went behind my back and talked to her!" Jade roared.

Tori rolled her eyes. "So because of reasons I don't know, I can't be friends with her." She said.

"Exactly." Jade responded.

"That's stupid. But whatever." Tori answered. Not agreeing, but not disagreeing either.

Jade smiled. "Glad you see things my way." She said as she grabbed Tori by the hand and practically dragged her down the stairs.

Once they got downstairs, the party was already in full swing. André was dancing with Meredith, Cat was dancing by Robbie and Rex was seated on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Tori let go of Jade's hand and made her way over to André and Meredith.

"Hi guys." Tori greeted.

"Hey." The couple replied.

"I understand congratulations are in order." Tori said as she pulled Meredith into a hug.

Meredith giggled. "Yeah, but teen pregnancies are usually frowned upon." She stated.

Tori shrugged. "So are you going to make the announcement?" Tori questioned, looking at André.

André nodded. "Yup, we were just waiting for you and Jade." He said as he walked over to the stereo system and stopped the music. "Hey! Meredith and I would like to make an announcement." André said, gaining everybody's attention.

"If it's that you're dating, that was kind of obvious from the way you were dancing." Jade commented, earning a cold glare from both André and Tori.

"No, that's not it. But we _are _dating. Meredith, come up here for a second." André said. Once she was on the platform Tori had for the piano, he continued, "Meredith and I, are having a baby." André boasted as he pulled the girl into a hug.

There were gasps and murmurs throughout the room, but after that, everyone was making their way up to André and Meredith to congratulate them.

"Why don't we all go out to the pool to celebrate?" Tori chimed.

Everyone agreed and each went into different and secluded rooms to change. Everyone except for Jade and Tori because all the rooms were occupied. Or so Jade thought. But this was all a part of the plan for Jade's surprise.

Once everyone was ready and in their swimsuits Tori told them to head outside and that she and Jade would meet them out there in a bit. When they were alone in the house Jade turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"I didn't think we were going to be swimming. I didn't bring my swimsuit." Jade admitted.

"It's okay, just go upstairs and borrow one of mine." Tori said.

"Okay." Jade replied as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll see you up there." Tori yelled, earning a curious look from Jade.

Tori just smiled in return as she wondered if they were ready to take this step in their relationship yet. But she ignored all the red lights and just told herself that everything was going to be alright. She slowly made her way up the stairs, but stopped halfway. Once again questioning her motives.

* * *

**So, that was a... different chapter. I introduced a character who goes by the name Rose Lewis. Do you like her? Do you hate her? Do you want her to be evil? LET ME KNOW! What do you think Tori's surprise for Jade is? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I promise the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as the wait for this one was. For some reason I felt like I had to write chapter three before this chapter, so that's why this chapter wasn't posted sooner. **

**Regardless, I hope you like where the story is going. If you absolutely hate it and me, let me know in the reviews. You probably won't hurt my feelings. **

**Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day. And for those of you who are spending it alone (like me) welcome to the club. :) Have a great day.**

**PS. REVIEW. (please?)**


	3. The Party - Part Two

**This chapter just continues from where I left off in the previous one. Just a fair warning for all the kiddies who have been reading this fic, there is some serious adult content in this chapter. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Tori quickly looked back down the stairs, making sure everyone was completely occupied so they wouldn't really notice that Tori and Jade had disappeared. Luckily, they were all busy outside relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Tori had a feeling that even if people _did_ realize that they were missing, there was no way anyone would interrupt them. She knew could do this, she _had _to. She took one last breath before taking the last two steps between her and her bedroom door.

She opened it slowly. A part of her knew that this was exactly what Jade had wanted her to do. She smiled to herself and silently closed her bedroom door behind her. She saw Jade's fully clothed back, and was slightly disappointed. Deciding to brush off the fact that Jade hadn't caught on to all of her subtle hints, she quickly but quietly removed her loose-fitting t-shirt and carefully placed it on the floor, not wanting to make a sound. She then took off her bra, placing it on top of her shirt on the floor.

She must have stood there for a while, because Jade impatiently turned around ready to leave the room and yell at her for making her stand there like an idiot. When she turned around the raven-haired girl's breath was heavy and there was something very sexy about the way she was ogling and gaping at her tanned girlfriend. It was very obvious that she had not expected this to happen. Jade swallowed hard and looked straight into Tori's eyes. Her pupils were so dilated it made Tori's breath hitch in her throat.

"W-what are you, um, w-why?" Jade stuttered, holding her gaze. Her hands looked like they were shaking slowly as she spoke.

"Um, surprise?" Tori answered uncertainly, biting her bottom lip as the other girl's gaze started to cautiously travel down to her bare chest.

Jade quickly returned her gaze to Tori's eyes and blushed slightly, knowing she had been caught staring. "I'm sorry." Jade meekly apologized. "I feel a little over dressed." Jade admitted, blushing once more.

Tori chuckled softly. "That's, um, okay, but I think for us to do this, both of us kind have to be, um, you know, naked." Tori whispered as if there were other people in the room.

For the first time since she had started dating Jade, she saw the sheer vulnerability in the other girl's eyes. She slowly walked towards the girl in front of her, and placed a comforting hand on the small of the Goth's back. She touched her spine from her neck to her lower back, feeling Jade shiver against her touch.

"God, Vega." she heard her saying, breathing heavily.

Tori bit her lip again at how sexy she had sounded, with that little edge of despair in her voice. She continued tracing patterns on her back before letting her hands wander to her sides. She slowly began to lift Jade's shirt up, waiting for a sign for her to continue. She stopped once the shirt was just below the pale girl's breast's, causing Jade to muffle a moan.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice filled with desire.

Her hands were once again around Jade's waist after she had removed her shirt. She was grateful, but somewhat surprised when she saw that Jade wasn't wearing a bra.

Jade grabbed Tori's wrists and locked their gazed together. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jade seriously asked.

Tori could see the concern in her features and she loved it. She loved how Jade was patient and didn't mind the fact that they hadn't been rushing things. That they didn't want the typical one night stand, they wanted the kind of sex they would remember every day and, the kind of sex that actually meant something to them.

Tori stepped closer and kissed Jade softly on the cheek. She could smell her shampoo and skin at the same time. She let her mouth linger on the spot, slowly making her way down her neck. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but as she felt Tori's hands brushing against her stomach, directly to her chest, all she could do was let out was another moan; a loud one this time.

"Positive." Tori assured.

She wanted to dedicate a special part of her time to Jade's stomach, but the sound made her hands go straight to her breasts. By this time, Tori had managed to turn Jade around, carefully returning her hands to their previous position. Their hands met and Tori realized that Jade had started playing with her own nipples. The thought of Jade touching herself as Tori caressed her made the Latina feel her panties getting wet so quickly that she wondered if they could ever be worn again.

"We should-" Jade started saying as she took Tori's hands. She intertwined their fingers briefly before making the girl grasp her breasts through her own hands. She squeezed them herself, in a slow circling motion. She whimpered softly, tightening her grip on Tori's hands. "Move this to the bed." Jade suggested, but not making any moves to do so.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Tori replied, getting her mouth close to Jade's ear.

Her hot breath against one of the raven-haired girl's most sensitive spots made every hair in the girl's body stand up. Tori squeezed her breasts again, a little harder this time. She started licking Jade's earlobe, sucking on it tenderly. Her fingers began playing with her nipples, feeling how hard they were in every stroke.

They had lost track of time. It felt so good Tori didn't realize that her right thigh had moved itself to Jade's center. She only realized it when she started slowly moving it upwards and felt Jade's panties absolutely soaked against it. She immediately turned the girl around and shoved her down onto her bed, straddling her legs. Jade's hands were soon removing Tori's skinny jeans. She was now only in her panties and she was so turned on she could barely care about how hard her nipples were, even though they hadn't even been touched. Jade bit her lip at the sight, breaking her gaze only to take off her skirt in one quick motion.

The best thing about being face to face with Jade again was that Tori could admire her body in all its glory. Every curve and every single detail were now glowering with small beads of sweat.

Tori giggled. "What?" Jade breathed, almost inaudibly.

Tori shook her head. "You're sweating."

Jade's expression quickly soured. "Never speak of it!" She hissed, causing Tori to zip her lips shut.

Tori returned to her previous activity and took a second to let that image sink, and she could feel Jade staring just as hard at her own body. Their eyes met again briefly, before Jade flipped Tori over, reversing their position. Tori was taken by surprise but enjoyed how Jade took control. Jade buried her head into Tori's neck, sucking so hard she was sure there would be huge marks the next day. Tori's whimpering got louder as the raven-haired girl moved her hands from her waist to her ass, pulling her body closer to hers as their thighs got soaked with each other's juices. Each time Jade would thrust her thigh between Tori's, their breasts met with such strong passion they thought they might come without even taking off their panties.

"Vega." Jade said after Tori's hands started playing with the top of her panties.

"Yeah?" the brunette answered, keeping her mouth inches away from Jade's.

"Kiss me." she said, in such a firm tone that Tori felt a little shiver down her spine.

It was filled with lust, but also romance. Jade didn't want just the sex, she wanted an intimate moment with her, and it made her heart skip a beat as realization sunk in. She smiled from ear to ear before her lips met Jade's. As they touched for the first time that night, she could feel the girl smiling too. For a few seconds they stopped thrusting their thighs against each other's centers and concentrated only on their lips and how they started to part, how their tongues started meeting, and how they started fighting for dominance, massaging and sucking each other.

That was all it took before they were both heavily breathing once again. Jade didn't break the kiss, but her hand went straight to the top of Tori's panties and this time, she wasn't playing. It only took her a few seconds before she slipped her right hand inside of it, and it felt so good. Tori was wet all over and after playing with her clit for just a moment, she had already had her head thrown back and her hips slowly bucking forward. Jade wanted to tease her, to go slow, but she couldn't when Tori was whimpering incomprehensible profanities over and over again.

So she didn't. She slowly inserted two fingers inside of her at once, trying to be as gentle as she could, not knowing if the Latina was a virgin or not. The brunette moaned loudly, her nails burying into Jade's back. Jade didn't stop; she slowly picked up her pace and just kept thrusting and thrusting. Her fingers were slowly loosening up the walls around them, as she started curling up the fingers currently inside of Tori, the slightly smaller girl started to shake. She could feel Tori tightening around her fingers. It got her so turned on she had started to subconsciously ride Tori's thigh. Her clit was brushing strongly against the tanned girl's leg it was probably enough to make her come.

When Tori couldn't even manage an audible moan anymore and her whimpering was beginning to get higher and higher, Jade started riding faster and faster.

"Oh my god, Tori." she managed to say, trying to keep up with the other girl.

Tori only nodded, incapable of saying anything. Jade used her free hand to grab hold of Tori's neck, allowing them only inches of distance between their faces. She wanted to see the girl's eyes when she came, and she wanted to come with her too.

"Look at me." she half moaned.

Tori opened her eyes. Her shaking, sweaty body and her lustful gaze was the hottest thing Jade had ever seen. She curled up her fingers once more as she rode her thigh one last time.

"Come for me, Vega." Jade commanded.

And she did. Tori's body began shaking even harder at the same time Jade's did the same. They buried their faces in each other's collar bones and started screaming. Jade was sure the rest of the party would know where they had disappeared to, because she couldn't stop repeating Tori's name and Tori couldn't stop repeating hers. A few minutes later they were still breathing heavily and their bodies hadn't separated an inch. Both of them were glowing when their eyes met again. They smiled at each other, and kissed slowly, their tongues lazily meeting and playing around. They didn't care for the fact that their hair was messy, or that they were covered in a thin layer of sweat, or that their bodies were covered in the sweet scent of new lovers. Their lips parted again and they spent a few seconds just looking at each other. It was Tori who broke the silence first; once she could regain the mobility she had lost.

"Happy three years." Tori said, her voice still a bit husky.

Jade looked confused. "Three years? We've only been dating for six months Vega. I didn't break you, did I?" she said, smirking playfully as she turned on her side, propping her head with her hand to look at Tori.

Tori playfully slapped Jade's arm. "I know. Three years ago today, was my very first day at Hollywood Arts, and the very first day I met you." She replied smiling, glowing even more than before, if possible.

Jade laughed. "I remember that day like it was just yesterday. How did you end up getting the coffee out of your hair?" she asked, smirking wickedly at the other girl.

Tori let out a sigh as she remembered all the hard work that she went through. "I had to wash, rinse, and repeat about six times before my hair stopped smelling like black coffee."

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Tori shrugged. "I suppose we should get back down to the party to check on everybody. You know, make sure they haven't destroyed my house." She said as she got up from her spot next to Jade and began putting on her clothes, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear before doing so.

Jade did the same. They both redid their hair and makeup, making sure they each looked presentable enough for their friends. Once they looked good they headed downstairs where the party was still in full swing. Cat was the first to greet them.

"Where were you guys? We heard screaming and I got scared and came inside, but when I came inside the screaming just got louder! It was so scary!" Cat exclaimed, worry plastered on her face.

"Don't worry kitty-cat, me and Tori took care of the screaming." Jade said, winking at the shorter girl, knowing that she wouldn't understand why she had winked.

Cat nodded and frolicked out to the backyard to the swimming pool and dived in, almost hitting Robbie in the process. Jade and Tori laughed as they headed out to the backyard behind her. André gave them a knowing look, causing Tori to blush and avoid his gaze at all costs.

"So Cat was telling us you took care of the uh, screaming people?" André asked, staring intently at Tori.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Jade, uh, she took care of it." Tori answered shyly.

"I bet she did." André responded winking at both girls.

"Why is everyone winking tonight?" Cat shouted, clearly frustrated, causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the night was spent with just normal conversation and sometimes a snide comment from either Jade or André. Robbie had to be home by eleven so he had left shortly after the girls had returned to the group. He grabbed Rex and they both said their goodbyes and with that he was gone. André and Meredith wanted to spend the rest of the night alone, and that was completely understandable given the situation, so they had left a little while after Robbie and Rex. Cat begged to stay the night, saying that she was 'scared that the screaming people would find her and take her to their secret hideout'. So Tori and a reluctant Jade had agreed to let her sleep in the guest bedroom.

A little while after André had left, the three girls had started to clean, not wanting Tori's parents to be upset with the Latina in the morning. When they were finished cleaning they sat down on the couch. Tori leaned on Jade and Cat just sat there like she normally did. About ten minutes after that they heard the sound of the door being unlocked, Tori and Jade looked over to the door, expecting it to be one or both of Tori's parents. When the one of the two people entered the house, Jade immediately tensed and grabbed Tori's hand defensively.

Tori angrily stood up from the couch. "What the fuck are you doing here? What makes you think you have-"

"Tori! Calm down! He's with me." Trina said, causing both Tori and Jade to go into a state of shock.

Beck just stood there, smiling sadistically at both girls with his hands tucked in his jean pockets.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuh! Cliff hanger (sort of). I hope the adult rated scene was okay; I tried to write it as best I could, if it's terrible, I'll go crawl in a hole in a die. Please review!**


	4. What's Going On?

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update! EVERY account that I own (twitter, Facebook, fanfiction, ao3, etc.) got hacked and I got suspended on my ao3! Once again, I apologize and the chapters should be up more frequently. I'm really going to try my best to get the next chapter out sometime this week. And AnonDot, you didn't seem like a psychopath at all. I enjoy reading your reviews, they make me laugh. :)**

* * *

"Evening ladies, how are you tonight?" Beck asked with the same sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Neither Tori or Jade answered, they just stared at him, trying to decode the situation.

Cat ran up to Beck and hugged him. "Beck! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm doing awesome! How are you? I missed you so much! Did you hear that Mr Purple died? I got a new stuffed giraffe named Mr Purple the second." She explained, updating Beck on her life.

Beck couldn't help but smile at the perky redhead. She was one of the things he missed most about hanging out with the gang, but it was just another sacrifice he needed to make.

"Hey Cat. I'm doing alright. I missed you too, and no I didn't hear that he died, but I'm glad you got a new one." He replied patting the short girl on the head after she released him from one of her bear hugs.

"Cat! Get away from him!" Jade shouted, scaring Cat, and snapping Tori back into reality.

Cat gave her a confused look. "Why? Beck's my friend." She said, obviously forgetting about all the things Beck had done to them.

"Cat just come over here please?" Tori pleaded with the other girl.

Cat sighed and slowly began to walk over to them. "Okay." She said as she once again stood beside both girls.

"Trina, why did you bring him in here?" Tori asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Would you calm down Tori? Look, I know you and Beck have had your differences, but we're dating now, and you're just going to have to accept that." Trina explained, like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"What!" Tori and Jade roared.

"Me, and Beck, are _dating_. And now we're going to go have sex, so continue whatever you were doing, bye." Trina said as she dragged Beck up the stairs to her room.

Tori and Jade looked at each other completely bewildered. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. And Beck was with _Trina _of all people? That just didn't make sense. There had to be more to it.

"How come I can't talk to Beck?" Cat asked as she plopped back down on the sofa, pouting.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "Don't you remember when I stabbed Beck in the leg?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

Cat nodded and Tori sat down next to her. "_That's _why we don't talk to Beck anymore. Well, that and a lot of other reasons. He's not the same person he used to be Cat." Tori further explained.

"Okay. I'm getting tired can I go to bed now?" Cat asked as she let out a yawn.

Tori smiled. "Sure. Our guest room is in the basement, it's really nice, we just had it renovated." She said as she pointed to the direction of the basement.

Cat stood up and looked at both girls curiously. "Isn't someone going to tuck me in?" She asked childishly.

Jade let out a sigh. "I guess I'll do it. I'll be back in a sec." She said as she led Cat downstairs to the guest bedroom.

Tori sat alone in the living room, deep in her thoughts, when a light knock on the door startled her from her trance. She had absolutely no idea who it could be so she slowly stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. A massive, permanent smile grew upon her face when she saw who it was.

"Rose! You made it! I'm so glad!" Tori exclaimed as she welcomed the young teacher into her home.

"I barely made it; I got caught up in something else I almost didn't. Speaking of not making it, I thought there were supposed to be other people here." She asked looking around the room.

"Huh? Oh yeah, but they all went home. So I guess it'll just be you and me." Tori said as she gestured for the teacher to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, soda, alcohol? We have a variety of drinks here." Tori beamed.

"Um, some water would be nice." Rose said.

"One water, coming up!" The Latina declared as she briskly walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, almost immediately returning with it.

"Thank you." Rose said as she graciously accepted the cold bottle of water from the girl.

"No problem. So what were we talking about earlier?" Tori asked, for some reason not wanting to stop talking to this woman.

"I believe we were talking about your behavior in class this afternoon?" Rose suggested, not fully remembering the conversation.

"Oh! Right, I wanted to-"

"Vega! I swear, the next time Cat sleeps over _you're _going to be the one who tucks her in and sings her a lullaby." Jade unknowingly interrupted as she stomped up the stairs.

"Oh no." Tori whispered, earning the complete attention of the young teacher beside her.

"Vega! Did you... Oh, I didn't know someone was... What!" Jade exclaimed as she realized who their new guest was.

Tori quickly stood up and made her way over to Jade. "Jade, look, I just wanted you guys to talk and get to know each other. There's no reason for you to hate her _or _see her as a threat okay?" she pleaded, hoping Jade would at least give the other girl the benefit of the doubt.

"Why should I-"

"Because, it's important to me, okay?" Tori said, once again pleading with her girlfriend.

Jade grumbled and stomped over to the couch where her new enemy was seated.

"Hi, I'm Tori's _girlfriend_. What is it that you want with her?" Jade hastily said, hoping to get this over and done with.

"I'm Rose; I'm just trying to get to know people in the area. You know, new city, new people." Rose said, trying to win over the more intimidating girl.

"I see. And you just so happened to choose Tori to be your friend?" Jade asked, continuing her interrogation.

"I guess, but I'm only interested in being her friend." Rose stated, hoping that would get the other girl to calm down a little.

Jade nodded and finally decided to give the other girl a try. "So, _Rose_, what kind of stuff are you into?" She asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Um, I'm really into scary movies and music at the moment. Oh, and of course teaching." She said, smiling brightly.

As soon as Jade heard her say 'scary movies' she knew she had to hear more. "What's your favorite scary movie?" she asked, listening intently for the girl's answer.

"Wow, there are so many to choose from. But I guess my overall favorite would have to be The Scissoring." She answered.

"No way! That's my favorite movie too! Have you seen the director's cut yet?" Jade excitedly asked.

"No. Don't tell me you have it!" Rose exclaimed.

"I do! It's in my backpack; hold on one second, I'll go get it!" Jade said as she ran outside to her car.

Tori walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rose. "That was great, how did you know that was her favorite movie?" She questioned.

Rose shrugged. "It really is my favorite movie; I guess I just got lucky."

Tori got lost in her mesmerizing eyes once again. "I guess so." She said dreamily.

"Got it!" Jade exclaimed as she burst through the door, not even caring about the way her girlfriend was looking at another girl.

Jade rushed over to the television and changed it to the channel it needed to be on for the Blu-ray player to work. Once she had everything set up she turned off all of the lights, got comfortable next to her girlfriend and hit play on the remote.

Just as the movie had started Tori, Jade and Rose heard loud stomping coming from behind them.

* * *

**Finally, an end to Chapter Four. Once again, I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the lateness of my updating. Blame the motherfucker who decided to hack me. Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon/morning. :) **

**OH and please review! :D **


End file.
